One Year
by twenty1down
Summary: Brennan shows up at Booth's door the night before they leave.   "I love you Booth. I'm so sorry. I made a mistake."


**So this was just a random thought that popped into my head one night. Nothing more to it really. Just a simple one shot. If I do a follow up, it too will be a one-shot and it will be on its own. So please, please review.**

Staring at the ceiling, a man does his best to fall asleep. His mind races. He's leaving tomorrow, and there's no way he can forget why he's leaving. So many different reasons, all seemingly surrounding one person. These thoughts don't help his insomnia, so he tries to push them away. He rolls over and can just barely see his bags packed by the door. He groans and turns the other way, burying his face in his pillow.

A small knock on the door pulls him out of his bed. He trudges through his apartment towards his door, his body heavy with the need for sleep. Pulling the door open, he is faced with the woman who broke his heart, the woman he still loves, the woman he will always love. She is crying and no matter how much she hurt him, he will always be there for her. He pulls her into him, embracing her. She cries into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Booth. I'm so sorry."

He wraps his arms tighter around her. "For what?"

"I don't want to leave. I'm so sorry."

"Bones…It's too late now." He can feel her arms wrap tighter around him.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't…I can't leave you."

"What?"

She pulls away from him slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you Booth. I'm so sorry. I made a mistake."

"Bones…" He pulls her into his apartment, closing the door behind her. They walk to his couch, and he holds her, whispering comforts into her ear. Her crying ceases, but she doesn't let go. His shirt is balled into her fists. She has buried her face into his chest, memorizing his scent, the way his arms feel around her.

Eventually he leads her to his bed and lays her down. He climbs in next to her and she pulls herself closer to him. He wraps his arms around her, and he is able to fall into peaceful slumber. His dreams are of leaving, but always end in coming home. To her.

When he wakes up, the woman gone. He finds a note next to him. He smiles as he reads her neat handwriting.

_Booth,_

_I had to leave to reach the airport on time. I'm sorry for my mistake. I hope you can forgive me and when we get home in a year, I would like another chance. _

_I love you._

_Your Bones_

He puts the note aside and prepares to leave. Dressed in his uniform, he grabs his bag and takes a cab to the airport. He thinks he can remember when her flight leaves, but he can't be sure. The cab pulls up to the entrance and he pays the driver. He weaves his way through the crowd towards her gate. He begins to think he is too late, until he sees them. Her team. Looking closer, he sees her, embraced by her best friend. He runs to her, shouting her name. She turns away from her friend, a smile spreads across her face when she sees him. He smiles back at her and when he finally reaches her, he pulls her into his arms. He just holds her. They say nothing. He can smell her jasmine shampoo as he rests his head against hers. He can see her team looking at them, but there is no rush in their expression. They are smiling back at the partners.

He takes a step back to look at her. Her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. He smiles at her. It's a sweet, empathetic smile. She does her best to smile back at him, but tears start to fall down her cheek. He gently wipes them from her face. He let's go of her for just a moment to pull the gold chain from his neck. He puts it around her neck, still smiling down at her.

"Booth, I-"

"I want this back."

"If you want it back, why are you giving it to me?" He looks at her, the smile on his lips, reaching his eyes. She understands and smiles back. "Okay."

"Listen, Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?"

"Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just…don't be you."

He steps closer, then reaches out and clasps her hand, staring down at her. She stares back. He can see so much in her beautiful blue eyes. He loves her, now more than ever. And she loves him too, he can see it. There is a promise between the two, much more than just coming back.

"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the-"

"-Coffee cart. I know. One year from today."

They stare at each other for another moment. He steps in even closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Bye, Bones."

"Bye, Booth."

They stare at each other for another moment, then he takes a step back and lets go of her hand. He turns and walks away. She watches him go before she turns and walks the opposite direction herself. The man stops and turns around and the woman glances back one more time, with tears in her eyes. Then he turns again and walks away and she does the same.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
